A Something His Something
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: On the contrary to what everybody thought, Levi wasn't a cold, unaffected rock that stood over thousand of titan kills. The said-to-be humanity's most powerful soldier was like any other really. Just slightly better at killing dumb, gigantic, man-eating freaks. But he indeed was the rock that carried his men's hopes. From the living and the dead. And Eren knew that. [One-Shot]


After cleaning what would be his room, Levi decided to rest for a bit. Leaning on the closed door he could only stare at the perfectly made couple's bed. That room must've belonged to the commander who was last stationed in that castle. Who else would get such a privilege? There were even rumors about him… Rumors said he lived with his wife inside the castle, hiding her from the soldiers, threatening all those who saw her…

Levi curled his shaking hands into fists. It was all despicable. Utterly despicable. What about those who lived and died from the cause away from their family's arms? What about all the families who wouldn't see their sons, daughters, husbands, wives, sisters and brothers again? Why was he any different?

A burst of laugh came out of Levi's mouth, in Levi's voice, but the anger in it, though familiar was still terrifying. Soldiers died in battle all the time. _His_ men died in battle all the time. He didn't used to get this emotional, did he?

"Damn it" He muttered. This was all Eren Jaeger's fault. Ever since that day at the dungeon he just wasn't feeling like himself. Weird feelings he'd never felt before were starting to give him all sorts of thoughts… He really wasn't feeling like himself. Maybe he was sick! Yes, that would explain it! So, was he finally going mad? Would they have to pull him out of the frontlines because he was a danger to other and himself? No that wasn't it… Although sometimes Levi wished it was…

Levi jumped to his feet and walking over to his bed he swiftly threw the covers off. Lying down with a thud, Levi sighed longingly. He was so tired.

The human boy who could turn into a titan? Another burst of laugh came out of Levi's throat. That kind of joke wasn't even funny. He was just a guinea pig of a deranged man's nasty wishes. The brat's own father's actually. And what the hell did they mean, _'The first step to Mankind's victory in the war against titans'_!? Had they all lost it? Had the last one hundred years of human deaths been for nothing? Had his men died for nothing? Were they just practice for the real thing!?

Levi sighed.

No, this was definitely not him.

"Damn that brat" He cursed under his breath regretting the anger-filled words as they one by one left his mouth.

No. _'It's not his fault'_ the corporal realized. It wasn't his fault that his men were dead, that countless other men were dead. It was the titan's. He hadn't lied to the dying soldier, he _was_ going to wipe them all out. Every damned one of them.

He shouldn't blame a fifteen year old boy. He was a good soldier, determined, a bit too impulsive and undisciplined but still a better soldier than many he had seen.

Levi smirked at the memory of the shackled boy saying he was going to kill all titans. It was kind of funny really. He'd never really been able to picture how a boy like him could've been the crucial element of retaking Trost. It couldn't have been done without him, actually. The boy was something alright.

Levi sighed again. All that cleaning had really worn him out, hadn't it? His whole body felt heavy lying on the soft mattress, especially his eyelids… They kept trying to close…

**_"W-Was I able... to help humanity? Or will I die, never having been of any use at all?"_**

_Of course he was. They all were. Even if they all died trying, even if they only took out one titan, they were still good men and women fighting for the survival of their race. They were all heroes. And nobody could ever say otherwise._

_Without a second thought, Levi took his man's bloody hand in his own, holding tight as if with just a little bit more strength he could keep him alive._

**_"You did great… and will do even more. Your spirit will stay with me and give me strength. I promise you... I will wipe out every titan!"_**

_The grip on Levi's hand loosened and he knew what Petra would say before she was able to muster up the words. He was gone. They couldn't stop the bleeding._

_Levi rose to his feet and walked a few steps. Without turning to face her, he asked:_

_"Do you think he heard everything?" _

_"Yes, I'm sure he heard it all… Look, he's resting so peacefully now…" His orange-haired subordinate replied._

Levi suddenly sat up in the bed, looking at his lap, eyes widened in shock, warm drops streamed down his cheeks falling on his lap.

The scene haunted him now. In his final moments, his soldier's dying breath was a question he'd never dared ask before. Now it was all he could dream of. Maybe if they'd had a different strategy, he always wondered. Maybe then his men would still… No. Nothing could've been done. Not then, and definitely not now.

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so, so very tire—

"Corporal Levi, is everything okay!?" The bedroom door swung open and Eren burst into the room.

The smaller man could only stare as the fifteen-year-old boy standing in front of him.

"Corporal?" Eren came closer to the bed, honest concern etched all over his face.

"I'm tired…" He muttered.

With a short creak, Levi felt the bed move as the boy climbed to bed, taking off his booths first. His smiling face was nice; Levi noticed not giving a damn, the boy's light-blue eyes glowing with warmth. Levi let himself go, closing his eyes, feeling arms wrap around his body…

Levi wasn't sure what Eren was, human, titan... He could even be a damned pixy for all he cared. But there was something Lance Corporal Levi was sure of. Eren was _his_ something.

* * *

inspired by the cover picture (unfortunately doesn't let me post the link -.-) it's from tumblr.

and also by my love for Shingeki no Kyojin and Ereri!


End file.
